A Hero's Path
by SoraxLM
Summary: What if... you were the chosen one. And you were the only one who can save the world... Well, that would be intimidating, but it's just a regular adventure for our hero Sonic the hedgehog. But this time the threat is far more than Eggman. And the threat will need him to unlock his inner power...
1. The Beggining

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

It was a regular day in Mobius as our hero Sonic the hedgehog was just running around as usual thinking about his last adventure.

He's been able to see his past self and the two eggmen (modern Eggman and classic Eggman) were trapped in a field outside of time and most importantly it was his birthday, and all of his friends (except marine) have been able to come, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rouge ,Blaze ,the Chaotix (Espio ,Charmy and Vector if you were wondering),Cream and Cheese (forgive me if I forget anyone) they all came (well except for Marine).

*Man was I really that fat?* our blue hero was thinking.

*And I wonder if the two eggbutts ever got themselves out of that time field thing tails was talking about.*

Suddenly as if on queue there was an explosion at Speed highway Sonic rushed over to see what was causing all the damage.

When sonic reached Speed highway, he saw one of eggman's creations destroying the highway, the egg dragoon.

"Good to see you out of that time field eggy it was getting boring around here" Sonic said in his cocky attitude.

"Ah… the blue rat that foils each and every one of my plans it's good to know I can finally destroy you once and for all" Eggman said.

"destroy me ? you and what moustache I've beaten that thing before, why would you think it can beat me now ?" Sonic said.

"I have upgraded the egg dragoon now it is twice as fast as before and might I say it's stronger than ever" the maniacal scientist said

"heh, we'll just see about that" Sonic rushed off to defeat Eggman at his usual pace but the egg dragoon 2.0's scanners already found him and then Eggman as fast as he could pressed some buttons on the control panel that probably only the smartest people in the world (and out of this world) could understand

Missiles shot out of the egg dragoon's hand and Sonic quick stepped out of most of the missiles way except for the last three missiles he jumped on the first missile to make it crash into the second one And he homing attacked the third one to redirect it to the egg dragoon the egg dragoon simply blocked it's own missile "that attack won't work you little blue pest" said eggman "that wasn't the attack" sonic said before he homing attacked the cockpit and the attack hit and the egg dragoon went back a bit "you might have hit me once but the same attack won't work twice" Eggman said (or shouted because sonic was kind of far from him) *dang, he's right those missiles were faster than before. I can't take him on alone, but if I leave to get the others he'll completely destroy speed highway* Sonic thought but he was panting now because the attacks were getting faster "Not too bad eggbutt but still not good enough to catch me, I'm the fastest thing alive after all" he said still in his cocky attitude

(Up on the rooftops)

"Looks like he's still cocky even when he is in trouble" a voice said "So? should we help him or not" a darker voice said "Let's just wait a little longer and see how it turns out" a third voice said, this time the voice sounded like a female. "fine, just don't wait too long or he'll probably get himself killed" the second voice said. the three figures were all wearing cloaks the first voice wore a white one, the second voice wore a black one, the third voice (the female one) wore a green one "yeah, were just seeing if he can activate his inner power or not " the white figure said "well just don't wait too long" the female one said

(Back to the battle)

From the smoke of the battle Sonic could see something heading for him he tried to get out of the way but his wounds prevented him from doing so "well well well looks like I can finally squish the blue pest that's always been a thorn in my side for many years" Eggman said and he started to crush sonic between the egg dragoon's huge metal hands. Sonic started to scream in pain Eggman started laughing Maniacally suddenly a burst of fire appeared from down below melting the hands of the egg dragoon "Blaze?" Sonic managed to weakly. Say the arms melted and dropped down Sonic before Sonic could reach the ground someone grabbed him and he started flying trough the air "Tails, good to see ya buddy" Sonic weakly said but couldn't say any more because his wounds made him pass out.

When he reached the ground he managed to regain his senses and stand up "you know Sonic you shouldn't try to do everything yourself, you should've called us so we could come and help you" Blaze said "sorry, my phone's battery died" Sonic reached into his pocket and showed his cell phone that was off. "you should really take care of your stuff more Sonic" Blaze said "guys, there's no time we have to find a way to stop eggman" Tails said "right" Sonic said, but before they could do anything Tails got caught in the egg dragoon's hands. "Tails!" both Sonic and Blaze shouted. Sonic, enraged because his best friend got caught, yelled "let him go Eggman!" "you can't make me you little blue rat" Eggman yelled back suddenly the wind became stronger "what the what's going on ?" sonic was engulfed in a tornado like air cycle much like blaze was engulfed in fire. "Sonic, you probably have elemental powers like me. Maybe we can use them to our advantage" Blaze told Sonic "got it Blaze" Sonic replied Blaze shot a giant fireball and sonic sent a blast of wind. the wind and the fire combined and hit the egg dragoon in the chest area it left a giant hole. In the middle of the machine "what the?" sonic said "did I forget to mention that the egg dragoon can now regenerate its parts the only drawback is it uses a lot of energy" Eggman said "so that's how you got it's arms back after I melted them" Blaze said worryingly "now you little insolent pests you will die!" Eggman shouted before the missiles from the left hand (Eggman was holding tails in the right hand) hit Blaze and Sonic a bright light appeared and the sound of exploding missiles could be heard.

after the smoke cleared the white cloaked figure from before was in front of them and a barrier of light could be seen "You know, you two could've saved me the trouble and got out of the missiles way" the figure said "What the ? Who are you?" Sonic asked, "No time to explain just be ready to catch the fox" both Sonic and Blaze nodded "Jewel hold the arms in place" the white figure told the female figure (who apparently is called jewel) "Got it" Jewel said, Jewel raised her arms and suddenly masses of vegetation came out of the ground grabbing on to the egg dragoon keeping it still.

Suddenly everything became dark but only for a split second after the darkness passed a line of darkness can be seen slashing away at the egg dragoon and making it drop Tails but before Tails reached the ground sonic jumped to his direction and caught him after the darkness faded the black figure could be seen "you ready?" he said to the white figure "yeah, let's go" he replied.

They both charged at the egg dragoon somehow summoning two swords (one for the white figure one for the black) the white figure went to the right side of the egg dragoon and the black one went to the left side of it they both slashed it at the same time at opposite directions making a black and white X. before the egg dragoon exploded Eggman ejected saying "this isn't the last time you will be seeing me sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman flew off in his escape pod. the three figures rushed to see if tails was alright "is he okay?" Jewel asked "yeah he's fine, he's just unconscious" Blaze said "alright. Start talking who are you" Sonic said "well, you already know my name" Jewel said "yes, its Jewel, he said it to you when he told you to keep the egg dragoon still" Blaze said pointing at the white figure "Fine, we were gonna tell you anyways" the black figure said "I guess I'll introduce myself first. My name is Jewel" she said while removing her cloak revealing a green cat (her green was the shade of grass on a bright summer day) with cyan eyes "Jewel the cat" Blaze was surprised, this was her first time seeing a cat like her who can fight "alright now its your turn" sonic said while pointing to the white figure "my name is Sorax" he also removed his cloak revealing a white hedgehog with crimson eyes "Sorax the hedgehog" Sorax said "okay" sonic said "my turn" the black figure said removing his cloak too revealing a black hedgehog with crimson eyes also "my name is Xaros the hedgehog" Xaros said "does that answer all your questions" Xaros said impatiently "we still have a few more" Sonic said "fine" Sorax said "when Eggman tried to attack me I couldn't move, but when Tails was falling I could easily jump up and catch him, how did that happen?" Sonic asked "I think its best if we go somewhere safer first we wouldn't want anyone spying on us" said Xaros while looking at an alley "well-well its been a while since someone other than shadow can spot me in the dark" said a figure while walking out of the alley revealing the figure to be Rouge "how you doing big blue" Rouge greeted Sonic "Rouge! How long have you been there" Tails asked who was now awake "none of your business Tails" rouge said "anyway, we should go somewhere safe" offered Jewel "I can take you to my place" Sonic offered "alright" Sorax said "just hurry" Xaros said impatiently "hurry? Do you know who your talking to?" Sonic said "nope" Xaros replied bluntly "you never told us your names"

(one introduction later)

**A.N: sorry I got lazy to write**

"wait a minute" Sorax said "you're the missing princess!" jewel gasped "how did you know that?" Blaze said while slightly worried "we'll tell you once we get to Sonic's house" Sorax said not wanting to waste any time "ok, we can take the tornado to Sonic's house" "no thanks tails but I'll just run" sonic said "wait we only have enough room for 3 extra people there's only two extra seats and two wings" "that's okay I'll just find a way to get there myself" Sorax said "are you sure you'll be alright?" "Jewel, you don't have to worry about Sorax, he can handle himself" Xaros said "yea, but still" jewel said "don't worry I'll be alright jewel" Sorax assured her "but you don't know where my house is" sonic said "yes I do, it's in station square" Sorax replied "how did you know?" " like I said I'll explain everything once we get to your house" Xaros said

"alright we'll meet up at Sonic's house at exactly three PM" "let's go then Tails" Blaze said impatiently "see ya later buddy" Sonic said before dashing off *man what was up with them. I hope nothing goes wrong* oh you couldn't have been more wrong Sonic

**Authors note: Hey guys (or girls) so this is my first fanfic please don't flame me constructive criticism is fine but please don't hate me because the plot sucks or anything and expect a bit of a gap between this chapter and the next one because I got a bit of writers block. See ya next chapter**

**P.S: I don't own sonic, SEGA does I only own Sorax , Xaros , and Jewel (I put OC's deal with it)**

**~Sorax**


	2. Answers: Part 1

CHAPTER 2: Answers part 1

Sonic dashed trough the plains, wanting to get to his house as soon as he could to get some answers. "Something is wrong, I can feel it" Sonic said to no one in particular. "Who were they?" sonic continued to ask himself questions. "Well, the sooner I get there the sooner I'll get my answers." And then he ran even faster than before, hoping to get some answers.

Blaze, Tails, Jewel, Xaros, and Rouge flew in the tornado. Blaze and Jewel were in the passenger seats, while Tails was in the cockpit and Rouge and Xaros were sitting on the wings of the plane. (opposite sides BTW)

"So what's the deal with you and Sorax?" Rouge asked "not much, We're just brothers that's all" Xaros replied "twins?" "yep. Why did you ask?" " Just curios "

"Don't lie, I can tell if you're lying" Xaros said somewhat threateningly "alright, fine. I don't really trust you. I mean, three people just happen to come along and you can't just immediately trust them." Rouge admitted "it's fine, in fact it's pretty normal to feel that. Most people do, even you two" Xaros pointed to Blaze and Tails.

"What are you? Some sort of walking lie detector or something?" Tails said, surprised that Xaros knew what he was thinking "not really. Look, As much as I would love to tell you our life stories I wouldn't want to reveal anything important just yet" Xaros said "You're awfully quite Jewel" "huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking" "about what?" Blaze asked curiously "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that something big is gonna happen." "well I guess that leaves us something to think about"

"Dammit, never thought it would be this far." Sorax said to himself

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I teleported " right after he said that he disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear on the other side of the mountain he was scaling "well, that saved me a crap ton of time" right as he said that he saw a streak of blue running across the dessert **(it was a dessert filled with mountains okay?)**

**"**Must be Sonic. Maybe I can catch up to him and he'll point me in the right direction" right after he said that he teleported a few miles ahead of Sonic

**(His teleport is a line of sight teleport. So he could go where he could see and to places he could visualize in his mind)**

Seeing Sorax just a few miles ahead of himself Sonic halted to a stop. Sorax saw Sonic stopping and he decided to go on with his plan and ask for directions "Sonic, which direction is your house?" "Just go over the mountains and you'll see station square. It's not too long of a jog for me, but what about you? Are you sure you'll be alright?" "yea I'll be fine. Meet you at the top of the mountain?" "sure" sonic replied. Right after he said that Sorax disappeared again and reappeared on the top of the mountain "well, I guess we'll be done quicker than I thought"

Sonic dashed up to the top of the mountains to join Sorax. If he had to be honest he would say that the view was breathtaking. The trees were green and the grass was thick and tall, and everything seemed… well, peaceful. Which was rare when sonic was around. It's usually Eggman in his conquest to rule the world, or Amy doing the usual "MARRY ME OR DIE" thing.

"Nice view huh?" Sorax said after a few moments of silence "yeah" Sonic replied "come on lets go" Sonic and Sorax both slid down the mountain and took their separate routes. Sonic took his usual way and ran into the town, while Sorax simply teleported there. "Looks like we're here" sonic stated. Sonic house was just an average house, which was strange for a hero. It was 2 stories tall, had 1 bedroom, 2 guest rooms, 2 bathrooms, and a skylight. "Better than what I'm used to" Sorax said to no one in particular

"Sorax" Sonic called "yeah?" "you're gonna have to lose the cloak. It's gonna attract attention."

"yea, I guess you're right" "I know a place where we could get you some new clothes that don't attract attention. But for the time being you can borrow some of mine" "alright, thanks" was all Sorax replied "why are you wearing that anyway?" "well… in the last dimension I was in these were actually normal clothes" he replied while changing his clothes into the ones sonic let him borrow "inter-dimensional travel huh, for some reason that doesn't surprise me. Which dimension were you in the medieval times?" "as a matter of fact, yes. **king** sonic" Sorax said emphasizing king "how did you-" "you matched the description perfectly. Percival had told me your description and you were a perfect fit. Even if there could be look alikes in other dimensions they couldn't be exactly the same… plus Percival had told me about the little affair you had with her after you saved her **(NOTHING SERIOUS HAPPENED FYI) ***crap. He knows about that* "yes of course I do" *how did he-* "I can read minds" "let's just get you some clothes" sonic said while walking out the door an blushing furiously, Sorax followed him out the door

Xaros, Jewel, Blaze, Rouge, and Tails landed in front of his workshop "well this is it. Welcome to station square" Tails exclaimed "better than what I'm used to" unbeknownst to anyone including Xaros himself, Sorax just said the same thing at the exact same time.

**A.N: well here it is chapter 2. I know it's shorter than the last chapter but it's just a filler chapter. And I promise the next one will be longer and sorry for me not updating in while, I was really busy with stuff. SLM out, see ya**

**~SLM **

**the 1.000th word**


	3. Answers: Part 2

CHAPTER 3: Answers part II

**Alright. I'm back with a new chapter, I'll try to update more frequently but that's gonna be hard considering I have a ton of homework and stuff. So… yea. And I almost forgot the ages**

**Sonic: 17**

**Blaze: 16**

**Jewel: 16**

**Amy: 15**

**Tails: 14**

**Sorax & Xaros: 17**

**These are the ages of every character here so far. There will be more than these 6. I think I said everything I wanted say. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: yes I own sonic the hedgehog, I don't have any homework, and I'm the son of iron man. If you don't know what I'm talking about that was called sarcasm.**

**ON WITH THE STORY. *And this fanfic is also co-wrote and beta read by The Surreal Reality. Check out his profile.***

* * *

"So… I guess we have some time to kill until we absolutely need to be at Sonic's house, let's just get you guys some clothes that won't attract too much attention," Tails said.

"Alright, we have nothing else better to do anyway," Jewel replied.

"Well I know the perfect place to get you some," Rouge said a little too eagerly.

"Is she always like this?"

"More than you think," Tails replied.

"Let's just go already," Xaros said impatiently.

"Alright, alright we'll go," Rouge said, annoyed at Xaros'stone.

"Is he always this impatient?" Rouge asked.

"Not really, only when he gets a bad feeling about something."

"Well… that's comforting."

**(At the mall)**

"We're here," Sonic told Sorax.

"Hey, Sonic I got a question." Sorax asked.

"What is it? Something about our culture?" Sonic inquired.

"No, it's just that… How come you trust me so easily?" Sorax asked

"Huh?" Sonic replied, confused

"I mean people don't usually trust us that easily. But you're different… why is that?" Sorax asked, once again.

"Well… I guess I'm just used to seeing weird things around here," Sonic said.

"Like what?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Sonic said.

"Try me," Sorax said, his full attention towards Sonic.

"Alright… I saved Blaze's dimension, I saved the medieval times, I saved the Arabian nights, I saved the entire planet from falling apart, I saved time and space itself, and I saved aliens from slavery," Sonic told Sorax.

"I've done stranger," Sorax mumbled, but was loud enough to be heard.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Long story," Sorax said.

"Alright," Sonic shrugged. "Fine by me."

**(3:00 PM)**

Sonic and Sorax just finished getting clothes so Sorax wouldn't attract too much attention while Tails, Jewel, Xaros, and Rouge were already waiting in Sonic's house.

"How did you know I was able to do this anyway?" Blaze asked Jewel, who was chatting lightly with her.

"Well, first they show signs like being able to have some control over their power. Which is how we figured out Sonic could control wind, his speed gave it away."

"Well, how did you find me? I showed no obvious signs," Blaze asked.

"we just followed Sonic. We had no idea you were one too," Jewel explained to Blaze.

"One of what?" I'll explain later," Just as she said that, a high pitched voice screamed in the distance.

"Oh God. Why today of all days," Tails said, his face becoming pale.

"why? What's wrong?" Blaze asked becoming worried not used to seeing Tails like this.

"SONIC!" the same high pitched voice screamed again

"Oh. That's why," Blaze said also getting worried

"for the 1.572.936th time Amy I don't want to marry you!" Another voice screamed in the distance.

"QUICK EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Tails yelled knowing what would happen if anyone got in the way of any one of Amy's chases. Almost everyone that got in the way would either be smacked around like a ragdoll or get yelled at until their ears bled. The door flew open with a blue blur rushing inside, Sonic stopped in the middle of the living room, panting.

"Why didn't you just do that In the first place?" Sorax who appeared out of nowhere asked.

"well I-"Sonic was cut off by his door getting smashed to pieces by a very angry hedgehog with a hammer.

"I didn't want to destroy my door". The others were just recovering from the shock of Sorax appearing out of nowhere, when Amy burst in Sonic's house yelling at him.

"SONIC, WHY WON'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME!" Amy was about to hit him with her hammer but a hand stopped the hammer in its tracks.

Sorax stood there, looking down at Amy with his eyes literally glowing crimson "If you don't shut up right now, I will murder you slowly and painfully with my bare hands," Sorax said with a voice that could make Shadow cower in fear. Amy simply whimpered as if she was under some sort of fear spell. Sorax' eyes stopped glowing and Amy went back to her normal self.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Sonic loves me, and you better not get in my way," Amy swung her hammer straight at Sorax and in a fraction of a second he summoned his sword and sliced the top part of Amy's hammer of and his eyes glowed again. Now she was cowering as if the fear she felt before was just an irrational fear. She sat in the corner in a fetal position rocking back and forth muttering comforting words to herself.

"Now that that's over with let's actually begin with the explanation. Who are you and why did you force Sonic into doing something he didn't want to do?" Sorax's eyes glowed again and Amy seemed to have calmed down and became more cooperative

"Well… I was just walking around station square..."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Now where could my Sonic be?" Amy who was just walking around Station square as said earlier. Suddenly she saw Sonic talking to a white hedgehog wearing a white and red hoodie and fingerless gloves that were white at the palm and had a red streak at the back of the hand.

"what I think is you'll actually attract more attention when you're wearing that" She heard Sonic say.

"huh? Why is that?" She heard the white hedgehog reply

"Well, didn't ya notice when all those girls stared at you?"

"Yea, I guess"

"Well-"

Sonic saw Amy immediately ran away " damn it I hoped I could've snuck up to you" Amy said to herself once more.

"SONIC GET BACK HERE!" Amy shouted loud enough so Sonic could hear her.

"Wow. Obsessive much?" The white hedgehog she had seen earlier said.

"I didn't ask your opinion, mister red eyes," Amy spat out.

Noticing that he had red eyes which was very rare among both humans and mobians.

"Whatever," He said uncaringly and just started walking towards Sonic's house from where she was standing she could see three two people who were in his house that she didn't know, a green cat who was talking to Blaze, and a black hedgehog who was leaning against the wall that was wearing similar clothes to the white hedgehog she had seen earlier except the colors had been inverted also noticing he had red eyes

"That's why he ran away from me. That bitch Blaze is back. And probably trying to steal my Sonic away from me," She began chasing Sonic hoping to get to Sonic before he reached his house.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Wait a minute. If you weren't carrying that hammer around where did you get it from?" Jewel said, confused.

"Well I've always been able to summon it for some reason. I could do it in my sleep if I had to."

Amy replied not seeing it as much of a big deal

"by any chance, is being able to summon a weapon a sign that you have powers?" Blaze whispered to Jewel

"Sadly, yes."

"I was afraid of that."

"So… what now? Are we gonna stand here and do nothing, or are you going to start explaining who you are?" Amy said impatiently.

"Well aren't you the spoiled little brat" Xaros said angrily.

"Whoa. Calm down Xaros, she might be annoying but she's still my friend," Sonic said ignoring the "I AM NOT ANNOYING,"in the background.

"Damn. I'd hate to be you right now," Blaze said with her usual monotone voice.

"Tell me about it," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Can I start my explanation now or are there any more people that are going to appear out of nowhere" Sorax said in usual emotionless voice. Just as he said that knuckles fell out of the sky and trough the roof of Sonic's house he stood up and saw Sorax's glare.

He quickly said "Sorry bout' that," and ran out of Sonic's house Sonic's house.

"Anyone ELSE wants to annoy me?" Sorax said with an angry voice while getting his sword out.

"N-No" Amy said stuttering, still scared from before.

"Finally" Xaros said. "Where do you want us to start?" Sorax asked.

They all nodded at each other and said "The beginning..."

"Well… that's kind of hard to explain," Jewel said while rubbing the back of her head. It was hard to notice but she was blushing as well, luckily no one saw her blush because she looked down.

"Alright then let's just start with simple questions then" Tails said.

"how were you able to teleport up that mountain?" Sonic asked and everyone just looked at him strangely

"Sonic… are you sure you aren't just imagining things, like you imagined being in a world filled with knights and dragons, and you being King Arthur?" Tails said worryingly

"He wasn't imagining it" Sorax said

"We were just there before we arrived here" everybody else just went wide eyed

"Yeah, where did you **think** we got these cloaks?" Jewel asked with a hint of sarcasm while holding the cloak she was using from before

"Thrift shop?" Tails answered.

"Tails… that was a rhetorical question," Sonic said while facepalming.

"Oh…" Tails laughed awkwardly "I knew that..."

"Back to the question at hand. It's something me and Xaros always have been able to do, nobody ever questioned it until now," Sorax answered while Xaros just nodded in approval.

"How did you spot me while I was in that alley?" Rouge asked, this question directed at Xaros **(obviously) **

"These eyes aren't just for show you know. You were leaning too far out and moving too much so I could easily see and hear you."

"Looks like your spy training is getting sloppy Rouge," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh, just shut up," Rouge retorted back

"Well. A normal mobians wouldn't have been able to see or hear me even with the amount of noise I was making."

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal mobians," Summoning his sword to prove his point. His sword had a silver hilt and a black blade and you could see some blue markings on it. Sorax's sword was like a mirror of Xaros' sword which meant it had a grey hilt, white blade, and red markings on it.

"So what exactly are you?" Rouge asked, even more confused than before.

"none of your business bat" Rouge bit her tongue, knowing it was exactly what she had said to Tails earlier, and this was karma's way to pay her back.

"Wait a minute. If Sonic was in King Arthurs dimension as long as he said it was, wouldn't that have endangered everything in this dimension and that dimension?" Tails asked this time hoping he could get the answer he wanted.

"Not exactly," Sorax replied while taking a piece of fabric that was nearby "Dimensions are like a piece of fabric. Woven together and connected, so if one string overlaps another, that means it would be perfectly fine. But for the string that is completely the opposite of another travelling to it would a hole in the entire thing" He finished while tearing the fabric apart.

"Unless of course, you knew how to move gently across them like a needle so you have to make several trips to get to your opposite dimension. Luckily for you Blaze's dimension and King Arthur's dimension are close by. So you could live there forever and not do any harm," Sorax finally finished.

"So you're saying I can stay?" Blaze asked. The eagerness clear in her voice.

"Yea, nothing bad will happen if only a few people are here."

"That's great news Blaze. Speaking of which where will you be staying at exactly?"

"I never really thought about it. I thought it was only going to be a one day visit."

"Luckily for you I have two spare rooms. You and jewel can share one room while Sorax and Xaros can share the other."

"No thanks. I'll be fine on my own" Sorax offered almost immediately.

"Then I guess Xaros can have the room with the single queen size bed and the girls can share the room with the two small beds."

"OH HELL NO SHE AIN"T GONNA STAY IN YOUR HOUSE," Amy practically yelled.

"Oh, come on Amy. It's just until she can find a house of her own," Sonic pleaded, not wanting to stir up a fight between her and Blaze.

"Fine then. But that doesn't mean I'll have to like it," Sonic chuckled and said, "Didn't ask you to. But where exactly are you going to stay Sorax?"

"I dunno. I'll probably find a cliff or a high tree or something."

"He **really **likes high places," Xaros said putting an end to their curiosity.

"Alright then. But for now let's go get you guys your welcoming gift," Sonic said before whispering something to Tails and Tails saying

"I'll see what I can do..."

**(7:00 PM)**

"I'm finished," They could hear Tails yell from his lab. They all went down and saw something being covered by a white sheet three things to be exact

"I give you three…" Tails said before lifting the sheet and revealing…

* * *

**A.N: took me a while but I'm finally done and I left you at a cliffhanger because I can, and I'm tired. So…Yea if you want to know what's under the sheet you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter plus I'm thinking I should give them all a bio on my profile, my OC's to be exact. Plus I'm thinking I should make some side stories to go along with this story. I'll probably let you know in the next chapter. Until next time**

**~Sorax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter. And I left you guys with a cliffhanger at the last chapter because I was thinking of what I was going to give my OC's. But then I played my X-Box and figured out what I was going to give them. I know there is a big gap between my chapters but that's because I work on the chapters in my free time, not all in one go. And I decided not to do the title for the chapter thing because I ran out of Ideas. And there are going to be more characters in this story. So here are the ages**

**Rouge (I forgot to do this one in the last chapter): 17**

**Jet: 17**

**Storm: 18**

**Wave: 17**

**And in the flashback Sorax is twelve while Jewel is eleven**

**Oh yeah, sonicxblazey asked me if this story was gonna be Sonaze. Well considering I do ship Sonaze it is a very high chance that said pairing will be in the story.**

**Disclaimer: yes I own Sonic the hedgehog and just ****HAPPEN**** to be writing this on ****FAN****fiction instead of making a game about it. EVEN MORE SARCASM**

"I give you three…" Tails said while uncovering the sheets

"Your very own extreme gear!" Sonic finished while running towards Tails' side

Under the sheets were three gray pieces of metal which were similar in design and yet different at the same time.

"So… what do these things do?" Jewel asked curiously while eyeing the extreme gear in its most basic stage

"It's the fastest way you'll get around. Well, if you're not me of course." Sonic answered her question while his cocky smile was still on his face

Jewel rolled her eyes and began to examine the extreme gear "this one is lighter than the others." Jewel stated while carrying one of the extreme gear

"Well that's because it's made for flight types who want to stay longer in the air. They're usually used to reach the accelerator rings up in the air." Tails explained but caught himself before he droned on to "Science mode" as Sonic called it.

"I'll take it then." Jewel made her decision while trying to figure out how to turn it on.

"Just throw on the ground and it'll levitate automatically." Sonic said while shooting another cocky grin at her

Again, she rolled her eyes. And did what sonic said. And it did in fact levitate.

"Your turn." Sonic said while pointing to Sorax

"Fine." Sorax examined the two remaining gears and just picked one at random

"There I picked one." Sorax said with an uncaring voice

"You sure?" Tails questioned "I mean there a few things you should know about these things like for example-"Tails was cut off "nah, I'm good."

"Guess that leaves me with this one." Xaros said with a shrug

"Will you two at least let me tell you what you just picked!" with a rather pissed off voice

"Fine." They both said

"Sorax, you chose a speed type which basically allows you to move faster than the other racers and allow you to move fast enough to grind on rails." Tails explained

"Since I already explained Jewel's I'll just explain the one Xaros picked. That one is a power type it is significantly heavier but it also packs a powerful punch, you can go through obstacles others normally can't."

"Alright, then I guess we'll test these out." Sorax said while he headed off to chaos knows where with Xaros close behind

"It might need some getting used too, so you can actually control the-" Tails was cut off for the second time today by the sound of Sorax and Xaros already racing around his lab and using their gear like it was second nature to them

They both stopped in front of him and said "I'm sorry what?" with a smug smirk on their faces

Tails let out a sigh and said "never mind." Sonic just stood there, shocked. Even Sonic himself took a few days to get used to extreme gear. And now, here he was standing in front of two people who just rode like experts on their first time.

Sorax decided to speak up for them and said "we're fast learners."

"Well you might be able to do that in here but let's see you do that in an actual race." Sonic said determined to keep his title as the fastest thing alive

"We'll just see about that won't we?" Sorax retorted while glaring at Sonic who just glared back

"3 weeks, Dolphin Resort. I'll meet you there." Sonic reached his hand out so Sorax could shake it

"Deal." Sorax said while shaking Sonic's hand

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Tails questioned Sonic's decision "I mean you've seen yourself that these guys aren't your run off the mill mobians."

"So? Neither are we tails, come on it'll be just like the old days with the Babylon Rouge's." Sonic assured his best friend

"Wait a minute. What's that sound?" Sorax wondered out loud

"You hear it too?" Xaros asked his sibling. Sorax replied with a nod

"What are you two talking about? I don't hear anything." Sonic asked clueless to what was happening

Tails' and Jewel's sensitive ears also heard the noise "shh. I hear it too." Tails told his older brother

"Ugh, Sometimes I wish I had sensitive ears." Sonic complained

"OH NO, THE DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTER!" Tails bolted to the direction of where the sound was coming from. Using his twin tails to make him go faster

The others followed Tails realizing the seriousness of the situation.

When they caught up they saw tails trying to fix one of his inventions.

"Tails, what is that?" Sonic asked

"I don't know what caused it, but it malfunctioned causing a rift in time and space." Tails explained, somehow his voice was very calm

"TAILS! GET BACK!" Sorax shouted knowing what would happen if one stood too close to a rift in time and space. Yet tails continued to work on his invention, as if oblivious to what was happening around him

"EVERYBODY HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Xaros shouted over the loud winds that the rift was causing

Tails, finally realizing what could happen if he stood there too long he tried to get out of the rift's path but failed and got sucked into the rift

"TAILS!" everybody shouted while struggling to hang on

Xaros and Sorax stabbed their swords in the ground to avoid getting sucked in

Jewel summoned her weapon for the first time, a scythe, and after she got over the initial shock she also stabbed her weapon into the ground

"Is it my turn?" Sorax asked his brother after they got a steady grip on their blades

"Yeah, I had to get Chase out of the last one, remember?" Xaros replied

Sorax nodded and jumped into the rift just as it closed "see ya later." Sorax said to everyone before the rift closed

"YOUR BROTHER IS A FREAKING MANIAC!" Sonic screamed at Xaros while Xaros just said "3…2…1…"

Right as Xaros said that a portal appeared and Sorax walked out of it carrying Tails bridal style. But something was different, Tails seemed taller and his fur got longer.

"He's fine. But his age got accelerated by three years." Sorax told them calmly

"Wait… So he's the same age as me now?" Sonic asked, confused

"Pretty much." Sorax replied.

"That's fine, at least he's safe." Sonic said, relieved that his best friend would be fine

After what seemed like hours Tails finally began to stir. "I can't believe I used to have three crushes at the same time." Tails mumbled in his sleep, oblivious to Sonic's snickering

While he was mumbling they noticed that his voice also got deeper "Well, now that we know that Tails is fine we should try to get some rest." Sonic offered to everyone else, and they all agreed

**The city was in ruins and there was fire everywhere. In the middle of it all we could see our hero's trying to get everyone to evacuate the city**

"**Blaze, try to get everyone out of that building." Sonic ordered her while pointing to a building that was on fire**

"**Ok, got it." Blaze started to run to the building Sonic mentioned but was stopped short when rubble fell on her from the building**

"**BLAZE!" Sonic called out to her, hoping that she could still hear him**

"**Sonic, its ok. I'm fine." she replied even though she was covered in cuts and bruises**

"**It'll be fine Blaze I'll get you out of there." Sonic tried to calm her even though secretly he was also trying to calm himself**

**He began prying the rubble one by one off of her. But he soon turned around and saw that there was a huge ball oh darkness heading straight for them.**

"**Oh shit."**

**(Up on the rooftops)**

**Two brothers were having their final stand. Both covered in cuts and bruises**

"**I'm sorry it had to come to this. There was no other way." Sorax murmured to himself while Xaros just laughed maniacally**

"**Here I am. Thinking that you were once my brother." Xaros exclaimed proudly while kneeing Sorax in the gut**

**Sorax fell to the ground coughing up blood "go ahead, kill me now. Because even if you get rid of me there will be others. And believe me when I say this brother, you WILL succumb to the light."**

**Xaros laughed at the pitiful sight of his brother on the ground "others? There are no others. I KILLED THEM ALL!" Xaros said with absolutely no remorse in his voice**

"**There is no way you will ever win. You might have killed everyone but there will be more." Sorax said struggling to get every word out**

"**Goodbye, Sorax you pitiful fool." with one last ounce of his strength he shot an orb of darkness at his used to be brother**

**Sorax let out a painful scream as the burning sensation's intensity increased "looks like I'll be joining you sooner than I thought, Jewel." he said with his dying breath before his entire body went limp**

**(Back on the ground)**

"**Sonic just go… save yourself." Blaze told Sonic but he stood firm and tall**

"**I told you Blaze, I told you to not be afraid to ask for help. And now… I'm asking for your help. Help me be strong in our last moments." Sonic said trying to sound brave but failing as a few tears escaped his eyes**

"**I will Sonic. And thank you." Blaze replied as she and Sonic held hands facing their final moments together**

"**At least we'll be able to see the others again." Sonic said trying to lighten the mood**

"**I hope I can find you." Blaze said joining in**

"**Don't worry about that. There is no way you would forget someone like me." Sonic assured her as she just laughed softly and did one of the things she hasn't done in a while. She smiled**

***just wait up little bro, we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think.* Sonic thought to himself as they disappeared into the darkness**

Sorax woke up screaming bloody murder but as soon as he stopped screaming he just sat there, crying.

He had found a fairly tall tree not too far from Sonic's house so he could still keep an eye on them.

"Sorax… what's wrong?" Jewel who was out for a midnight stroll, noticed the white hedgehog and began climbing up the tree, controlling the vines to help her

"I'm scared jewel, Scared I won't be able anyone. Just like I haven't been able to protect my parents." Sorax said while still crying

"It's ok Sorax, The past is the past. Besides, you were able to protect me when we first met." Jewel Said trying to assure her friend

"Yeah, I still remember." Sorax said while wiping his tears away

**(Flashback)**

**A little girl could be seen crying in an alleyway. People saw her, but chose not to help**

"**Well-well-well look who we have here fellas." a tall, muscular kid asked the rest of his posy**

"**Please don't hurt me." The younger version of Jewel said while cowering in fear**

"**Hurt you? No. I won't harm a single hair on your body" the tall kid said while plucking out a strand of Jewels hair "this is the hair I won't harm." he said while throwing it to the ground**

**The tall kid chuckled and said "now fellas, what should we do to this piece of fresh meat?"**

"**How about you leave her alone." a voice that came from nowhere demanded**

"**Who said that?" Jewel asked to no one in particular**

**Suddenly a white hedgehog dropped down from the rooftops and planted his foot to one of the gang member's face, knocking him out.**

**The other gang members charged at the white hedgehog. And the whit hedgehog sweep kicked one so he fell and elbowed his face to the ground.**

**He continued his attack against the gang members throwing one so he landed on the already knocked out body of his gang members. Getting up just so he could receive a vicious uppercut to his jaw and getting kneed to the face.**

**With only 3 other gang members left he jumped up high and axe kicked one of them sending him stumbling backwards. He kicked another one in the gut and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the other one. One of them got knocked out leaving only two, behind seeing his chance he ran up the side of the wall and jumped of it using both of his feet to kick one of the in the face and sending him stumbling to his partner who caught him but both of them got knocked out when the white hedgehog knocked they're heads together**

"**Hey… are you alright" the white hedgehog asked Jewel while getting down on one knee so he could be eye level with her**

**Then out of nowhere she hugged him and cried in his shoulder "thank you. If you didn't come when you did I don't know what would've happened to me"**

"**Hey, it's alright. The name's Sorax by the way" Sorax returned the hug in an attempt to comfort Jewel. And she showed physical signs of calming down. She stopped trembling and her crying died down to soft sobs**

"**Well, I have to go now" Sorax said while releasing himself from the hug Jewel gave him**

"**Wait, where are you going?" Jewel asked not wanting her rescuer to leave her just like that**

"**I don't know I'll just walk around. Maybe find a place to stay" Sorax replied with a shrug**

"**Wait, maybe you can stay with me. It's quiet there and it's not too far from here" Jewel offered**

"**Alright then. Just point me in the right direction" Sorax said agreeing to jewel's offer**

"**It's that way" She said while pointing to the Cliffside**

"**Hold on" Sorax said to her**

"**why do I have to ho-" jewel was cut off when Sorax picked her up bridal style and started free running up to the rooftops**

"**By the way, what's your name?" Sorax asked her**

"**I-It's Jewel" she replied, cursing herself for stuttering**

**(Flashback end)**

"Thanks Jewel, for helping me out" Sorax showed his gratitude for her

"It's ok." Just as she said that she shivered

"You cold?" Sorax asked her worried for his friend

"No, I'm fine." she replied. But that didn't stop Sorax from giving his hoodie that he was wearing to her

"Thanks Sorax" She said to him. And unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder, and within seconds she was asleep. With Sorax blushing furiously

*what do I do? If I move I might wake her up. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to sleep like this* he closed his eyes and in moments he was also asleep

In the morning Sorax woke up to find that his head was on top of Jewel's "what the? I guess I move in my sleep." He mumbled to himself

*What am I supposed to do? If I move I might wake her up… I got it!*  
he thought to himself before teleporting himself, carrying Jewel down to the base of the tree. He let her down softly and went to another tree to wait for her to wake up

After a few minutes Jewel began to stir "oh, you're awake." Sorax noticed her when she was starting to wake up

"Yeah, let's go check up on the others." Jewel said while standing back "oh and here is your hoodie back

"Thanks" Sorax replied while retrieving his hoodie

**(Later at Sonic's house)**

Sonic was watching TV while Jewel and Blaze were chatting lightly and Sorax and Xaros went out for a sparring session

"Guys look at this." Sonic said to everyone when he was changing between channels

"What?" Xaros asked when he appeared out of nowhere

Sonic was surprised but once he got over the initial shock he began explaining "you have got to stop doing that. Anyway look at this" Sonic pointed to the TV and the text said "Babylon Rouge's airship crashed in the middle of green hill zone near station square

"We better call tails about this."Sonic said and everyone agreed

"Hello? Sonic?" Tails said from over the phone

"Tails have you seen the news?" Sonic asked him

"Yea, I was just about to head out myself"

"Alright, I'll me you there then" Sonic said to Tails

"Everyone go get your extreme gear. We're going to investigate the crash site of that airship" Sonic told everyone with a serious voice

"Got it" everyone else said

Sorax and Xaros got their extreme gear out and surprisingly it was already painted

They had similar markings like the one on their swords and the colors were the same. Jewel's extreme gear was green and had yellow markings on them that look like vines

"Ready?" Sonic asked the rest them

"The question is, can you keep up?" Sorax replied cockily

"Ha, we'll see about that. Ready… GO!" the rest of them followed soon after racing to see who could get there first

**(Crash site)**

"Guys we're here" they all stopped at the crash site seeing Tails already trying to find any remains of life

"I got a signal but I just can't find them" Tails said to himself not aware of the others, who have already arrived

Sorax stared at the rubble and debris and started removing the debris one by one until he uncovered an unconscious green hawk "found one" he exclaimed

"According to this there are more of them in here" Tails said while pointing at an odd lump of debris that he was digging up

"I found another one" Blaze exclaimed dragging a grey albatross on to the grass

"Wait, wave is still in here somewhere" Tails said remembering that there were 3 Babylon Rouge's

"Who's wave?" Jewel asked Tails "she's a purple bird, I forgot what kind of bird but she's still down there" Tails said the panic still in his voice

"Tails, I got an idea" Sorax said

"What is it?"

"Sonic can control wind now right?" Sorax said

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Tails asked, not understanding the plan

"Maybe we can use them to our advantage to lift the debris up so we could find her" Sorax explained to Tails

"It just might work! But… I see a problem with your plan what if-"Tails started to have second thoughts but was cut off by Sorax "don't that little voice in your head talk if all it wants to say is what if"

"Alright, then let's do this" Sonic said while trying to get the hang of his powers

Once he was ready he lifted most of the debris but some of the heavier parts stayed still

"I can't see her anywhere" Tails said

"Hold on, let me try something" Sorax said while he was focusing. Suddenly an arm that was made out of light started to lift up the remaining debris and found wave in one of the heavier parts. Tails carried her the safe part of the crash site and let Sonic and Sorax relax

They were covered in cuts and bruises with wave being the most seriously injured because she was the last of them that they found

"We have to hurry to the hospital or they might bleed to death" Xaros said in a calm voice

"No time" Sorax replied and took his glove off

Suddenly wave was engulfed in a bright light and her injuries were beginning to heal. And after a few moments, she healed completely

After the healing process was over with Wave began to stir

Wave woke up with a headache and instantly bolted up "Wave calm down. It's just me, Tails" Tails said trying to calm her down

"Tails? Why are you so tall? And why is your voice deeper than usual?" Wave was confused because of the kitsune's sudden changes

"You won't believe it when I tell you… but I was sucked into a rift of time and space accelerating my age by three years" Tails explained

"So… wait. You're actually older than me now? Dammit, now I can't call you Shorty anymore" Wave pouted

Tails chuckled and said "that's one of the benefits of it"

"Wait a minute… where is jet and storm?" Wave said with worry in her voice

"Storm is fine, but jet is gone…" Tails replied

"Gone? No… you're lying. Stop lying to me Tails" Wave said with tears in her eyes

"No. he's not lying… he's gone" Sorax who appeared out of nowhere for the second time this week said

"To the little hawk's room" Tails finished with a smirk apparent on his smirk

"TAILS YOU ARE SUCH A JERK" Wave screamed at him but Tails just stood still. And no one noticed it.

"Serves you right… all I have been trying to do was learn from you extreme gear expertise, maybe even try to become friends with you. But you just kept pushing me away like I was some kind of freak" Tails said with anger in his voice

_"Unless you haven't noticed Tails you are a freak, but you're not smart to even notice that" Wave retorted while pointing at his twin tails_

_Tails just left, but before he was out of earshot she heard him say "no wonder your parent's left you"_

_After that Wave just broke down on the floor crying her eyes out_

_"It was partially your fault too you know" Sorax, who wave just noticed, was still there, said_

_"And how is that?" Wave retorted_

_"You did exactly the same thing to him a few years back. You even sent him into a state of depression. Looks like you finally got a taste of your own medicine" Sorax said with absolutely no emotion in his voice "and you're still doing this even though he saved you from your airship"_

_Wave started crying again and in between sobs she said "please… tell him… I'm sorry…"_

_"It'll be fine" Sorax said while putting a hand on her shoulder "he's not the kind of guy who keeps a grudge. But in my opinion, you have to tell him yourself if you want him to ever forgive you"_

_"I will. And thanks…" Wave trailed off unsure of who this white hedgehog that was in front of her was_

_"Sorax "he told her. Before going out of the room but before he closed the door he said "you just have to know when you have to limit yourself"_

_"Oh, and your friends are in the room across the hallway" Sorax told her_

_"Thanks. But I better apologize to Tails first" Wave told him even though it was also a reminder to herself_

_"He's probably in the garage fixing his extreme gear or something" and with that, Sorax left_

_**(The garage)**_

_*did I go a bit too far there?*__**(1)**__ Tails who was indeed fixing his extreme gear thought to himself_

_*I mean, sure she insulted me. But I didn't have to go and insult her back* Tails let out a sigh and made up his mind *I have to apologize to her*_

_**Author's note: there I finished this chapter with over 4000 words. Damn, why did my brain have so many ideas? Now my fingers are sore. But meh, I had fun doing it. And I'm trying out a new writing style if you haven't noticed. At first I was trying just to do the Babylon rouge's part but then the dream sequence and flashback sequence just popped up in my head. Oh well… remember to review and I'll see you next chapter**_

_**~Sorax**_

_**That's what she said**_


	5. Cry of fear

**Chapter 5: Cry of fear**

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and I just realized that lately I have been using the same thing at the start of every chapter. Anyway last time we left off Tails and Wave got in a fight the realized their mistakes, and are about to apologize to each other (cough) thisistotallycliché (cough). So if you guys enjoy this chapter be sure to review. And I'm sorry if my grammar sucks because I'm not from America or England or any other country that speaks English. Ok I think I have said everything I wanted to. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I am getting real tired of this thing. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog**

**(Normal POV)**

Tails was walking down the hall and bumped into someone making them both fall down "oh, I was just looking for you wave."

"look I didn't really mean what I said earlier, ever since my age increased by three years I've been feeling weird. Heh, I guess that's what happens when you go out of your body for three years." Tails started to explain.

"Why are you the one who is sorry? I'm the one who mistreated you for all these years. How did that happen anyway?" Wave asked, confused.

"An accident with my teleporter happened. I somehow ripped a hole in time and space causing my body to age by three years" Tails explained, but as soon as he finished his sentence he felt a strange pain in his body. Like something was out of place, it made him clutch his head in pain and drop to his knees. His vision went blurry and his heart rate quickened.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Wave asked, confused.

"I don't know. Quick, give me that medical pack over there." Tails managed to say while still in pain. Wave quickly gave him what he wanted and soon he found a syringe with some sort of liquid in it. He injected himself with it but it only made him feel even worse

Jet and Storm walked down the hall but stopped when they saw Tails on the ground in pain. "what happened to him?" Jet asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get him to the infirmary, quick." Wave responded while in panic.

"I'll carry him, just show me the way." Storm said. They soon reached the infirmary with Sonic already there.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked, worrying about his best friend but his question was never answered because soon Tails cried out in pain.

Soon Blaze and Jewel went into the room hearing Tails' cries of pain "His heart beat is getting quicker. We have to get him something to calm his nerves." Jewel Said.

"Will this help?" Sonic asked confused with medical procedures.

"Good, you found a sedative." Jewel injected the syringe into Tails' bloodstream and he visibly calmed down. His heart rate slowed down to a normal pace and his breathing went back to its normal state.

Soon after Tails' condition was back to normal everyone let out a sigh of relief "how did this happen to him." Blaze asked, her face now neutral.

"His body probably wasn't used to the new cells that were there and tried to attack them." Jewel explained.

"How do you know all this?" Storm asked "and who are you? I don't think we've ever seen you before".

"I'll explain later for now I'm going to rest for a bit." Jewel replied.

They all went into the living room of Tail's house and sat down trying to get some rest after that incident with Tails.

"it's strange." Jewel murmured "that doesn't usually happen. it only happens when… of course. That must be why Tails was put into that condition, I could be wrong though. I'll have to ask one of them later."

**(Sorax's POV)**

"It happened didn't it" I asked my brother who was next to me.

"Yeah, it's already spreading. And it has already put one village in ruins." he replied.

We overlooked a village in ashes and the screams of the dead still haunting it and the signal for all this to happen is one thing… a cry of fear

Rows of knights of both light and darkness were in the city searching for survivors. They were the ones who did it the ones who destroyed this once beautiful village. And they were only a reconnaissance squad, but no one could stand a chance against them. No one… except us.

We jumped down surprising two of them. We stabbed them in the back with our knifes and hid their bodies. They outnumber us; they have more weapons than we do, but they couldn't out match us.

My brother climbed up a tower while I stayed down in the shadows. God this is ironic. When he reached the top I saw him get something out, good to know at least one of us is prepared for this.

I can't summon my sword it would make too much light and noise.

I threw a knife at one of them and stabbed him in the neck blood gushed out but before anyone else could notice it I made a tether of light and I pulled him in the shadows before the others could find him.

Oh crap. One of them saw me I have to do something before he alerts the others.

**(Xaros' POV)**

One is in my sights, he is nearing my brother, and I held my breath and pulled the trigger. His head exploded into chunks of meat and blood, good to know they still don't have brains. Sorax… you owe me,

I could hear footsteps going up the stairs, there was only one of them, *this will be easy* I thought to myself. I went to the shadows and purposely left my sniper rifle out in the open. He crouched down and looked at it and before he could even look in the scope, I walked behind him and choked him. That's right… just go to sleep,

I gave my brother the signal to move up. Sometimes having sharp vision helps. I could see him going past the gates that were previously guarded by the two fools that we killed; we were thinning their numbers… one by one.

I'm not sure if the one I just choked was dead or just unconscious… better safe than sorry. I got my knife out and stabbed him in the chest, slowly going down. When I cut him long enough I opened him up and kicked him in the ribs causing them and the vital organs to shatter. Done… now I have to get back to business.

There were four guards this time, this will be tricky. I saw my brother walking on the roof above them, he jumped down and stabbed two of them with his knifes .the other two noticed him so I shot them in the arm, effectively disarming them **(no pun intended)** he ran up to them and got his sword out, beheading them in one swing. Great, now we both have blood on our shirts; how are we supposed to explain this to the others without looking like a serial killer.

He decided to keep his sword on his back. Smart guy. There was one of them heading towards the bodies. I shot him in the gut and Sorax finished him off by stomping on his head, making it shatter. There were only a few now I need to regroup with Sorax. I jumped down the tower landing on a roof; I hope I didn't make too much noise.

I got my sword out as well. With nobody around to see or hear it I'm safe, for now. I ran up to him and took out another one behind him "I think we should stop being stealthy. I saw from the tower that there were only a few left." I told him "alright I think I saw them heading that way." He agreed with me but we both heard something. We heard a little girl cry. There were still survivors and the knights are headed right for them.

We both ran to the direction of where we heard the crying come from. The rest of the knights cornered a little rabbit girl and her mother into a corner of a room. We ran up to them and knocked out a few of them. They noticed us and we charged to them and I kicked one in the back of the knee, tripping him. I soon stabbed him with my sword and left him to bleed to death.

My brother stabbed one in the gut and kicked another one to the head making him fall down to the ground. He immediately pinned him down and punched him in the head repeatedly until he was sure he was dead. He soon kneed the other one and stabbed his knife in the back of his neck.

I threw my knife and hit the other one in the knee I picked my knife up again and slit his throat. We walked up to the mother and daughter and helped them get up "thank you so much. We would have died if you two weren't here" the little girl was still afraid so Sorax tried to make her calm down" hey… it's okay. We're here to help you. What's your name little girl?" he said.

"I-its cream. Thank you mister" she answered.

"Its fine, we're just sorry we couldn't have saved the others" Sorax replied.

"Come on let's get you somewhere safe" I offered. I carried the little girl while Sorax helped the mother walk. This is going to be a long walk home. While we were walking we passed by a sign it said "welcome to green hill village."

**(Sonic's house 6:00 PM)**

**(Jewel's POV)**

"They have been gone for a while now" I told Blaze.

"Don't they always disappear randomly?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they always show up after a few hours. It's been quite a while since we last saw them." Jewel replied.

"Just wait for a minute they'll probably show up soon." She said.

After waiting for a while they finally showed up. But they were carrying two people, a little rabbit girl and her mother. "Cream? What happened?" Blaze asked, worrying for the girl. All four of them had blood stains on their clothes; I wonder how they even got inside the city without looking like murderers.

"We found her in some ruins. According to the sign it used to be someplace called green hill village." Xaros answered.

"You should call Sonic and the others, it's important." Sorax said. Blaze nodded and went into the hallway to find Sonic and the Babylon rouge's.

I moved both of them to the sofa. The mother was unconscious while the little girl, who Blaze called Cream, was just hanging on to consciousness. "How many were there?" I asked them.

"There wasn't too many of them" Xaros replied.

"It was just a recon squad. But they were different; they had better armor and weapons than the usual ones. I think they're planning something" he said. I nodded and I tried to patch up most of their wounds, they couldn't heal themselves because taking out a squad and carrying cream and her mother here must've drained their energy.

**(Blaze's POV)**

All four of them were still in the infirmary looking after Tails, Sonic must have been devastated when he found out Tails was like this. Tails was like a brother to him and they've always stuck their necks out for each other.

As I made my way inside the infirmary I noticed most of them were asleep, Sonic was the only one awake out of the four. I woke them up and told to go to the living room. Cream and vanilla were asleep on the couch and all of them were sitting there.

"You're probably wondering where in found them" Sorax said and we all nodded.

"Well you see-"he was cut off by something. It was Tails, but something was different. It wasn't out of pain or shock. This time… it was a cry of fear.

**And the chapter is finished. I know I don't upload chapters very recently, but that's because I have a ton of stuff to do. Like homework and school stuff, also it's really hard for me to be creative… so yeah. And finally I got to the point where something actually happened; it didn't take too long, it just took 4 chapters. Anyway I'm done with all my talking. I'll see you in the next chapter, be sure to review, anything is accepted. From criticisms to flames to just saying "good". I'm out**

**~Sorax**


End file.
